The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
Eyewear has increasingly come to perform both a functional and an aesthetic purposes. The aesthetic benefits of eyewear are valued, particularly by individuals in upper middle class income brackets, as a status symbol which may prove important for wither personal or business reasons. The prior art provides for visually pleasing eyewear in a plurality of shapes, composed of a plethora of materials, but does not provide for the use of precious metal alloys in all aspects of eyewear, including in the joining elements.
The prior art fails to optimally enable the use of precious metal alloys in certain elements of eyewear. There is therefore a long-felt need to provide eyewear comprised entirely of precious metal alloys as a single piece of jewelry on the wearer's face.